


Futanari Ballbusting: Apron

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [5]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Apron, Big Balls, Big sister, CBT, F/F, Futa, Futa Loli, Futanari, Incest, Large Cock, Large Penis, Loli, Lolicon, Orgasm Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Rape, Sister - Freeform, Small Penis, Wincest - Freeform, ballbusting, huge penis, hung, kitchen, little sister - Freeform, monster cock, naked apron, small penis humiliation, sph, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A futa named Kayle recals when she was a kid and her big sister abused her nuts, then how she got revenge when she was older.





	Futanari Ballbusting: Apron

My name is Kayle and the events of this story happened when I was (THE AGE OF CONSENT IN YOUR COUNTRY PLUS 2 YEARS). I was short, my dick was tiny, and I hadn’t developed boobs yet. I looked semi-athletic or at least thin, I was about 4’10”, and my long brown hair was perfectly straight and reached the center of my back.

I was also fucking cute.

So, two weeks prior to this story, my mom, who thought I would grow up to be a rapist and wanted to beat the evil out of my testicles, ordered that when I was at home I had to be naked. If any of my sisters, of which I had 5, saw me get a boner, they had full permission to do anything they wanted to my balls, including castrating me.

Three days prior to this story my twin sister, Delilah, set a trap for me. She put up sexy magazines all over the living room, I got a boner even though I tried my hardest not to, and she smashed our futa-mom’s gold clubs into my testicles so hard that they broke into a dozen pieces and shot out of my penis along with the rest of my cum.

This was the first day after they grew back.

It was a school day, I was in grade (SENIOR OF COLLEGE ABOUT TO GRADUATE), and I didn’t want to be in pain all day. All I had to do was take a shower and get dressed. By mom’s rules they technically couldn’t nutbust me for getting a boner because I wouldn’t be naked. My sisters knew this, but nobody was willing to wake up early than me to set a trap. They’d just neuter me after school.

Except Georgia, the oldest sister.

So I got out of bed early in the morning. It was dark outside and the middle of winter. Our family was very, VERY, upper middle class so my small dick wasn’t shrinking even further in the cold. My room was clean, and I slept alonge. My was worried that if I slept in the same room or bed as my sisters I’d end up raping them, which is ironic cause once my flaccid cock reached my knees and had some nice girth to it, they regularly snuck into my room, but that’s another matter entirely.

I opened the door and stuck my head out. The hallway was almost pitch black, with doors on both sides.

There was a lump in my throat. I had to be extra silent as any noise could wake someone and that’s it, my nuts would be done for.

I went down on my stomach and started crawling along the carpeted floors. I was uncircumcised, so the carpet rubbing against my sensitive dickhead wasn’t a problem, and the fear of being found out kept me from finding pleasure in the friction.

I got to the staircase and crawled my way down. The shower was in the basement and you can see why that’s dangerous. It’s a long way from my room and anybody could see me.

My house had one staircase, so once I got to the first floor I had to circle around the backside and go into the basement through the kitchen. The front door was directly at the bottom of the staircase.

First, I went through the living room. The carpet was pure white. There was a large table, a few nightstands, and more than enough seats for all of us. We had one of those L couches tucked in the corner. Light filtered in the windows from the streetlamps outside, and I could tell there was nobody waiting to ambush me.

My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would explode out of my narrow chest, it was hard to breathe.

Next room was the kitchen.

I clung to the wall, feeling its coolness on my back and butt. I poked my head inside. The lights were off, which was a good sign… But I smelt something. Food. Maybe someone came down for a midnight snack?

I took a deep breath and tried to make it into the basement door, but the lights came on and I froze!

I darted my eyes around the room and there she was! Standing next to the sink with her hand on the light switch! Georgia!

Georgia was the oldest sister. Her brown hair was very long, it could touch her ass when straight but she always wore it like drills, so it only reached the center of her back. She was 5’10”, a bit tall, and she had a motherly face. Her brown eyes were large and clear with hope and love. Her arms were slender, her entire body was actually, and all the fat went directly to her boobs and ass. She had long legs and a bit of a thigh gap. Her boobs were big, but nowhere the size of mom’s, which made sense considering that Georgia’s weren’t swollen from a straight (MANY DECADES CAUSE WE’RE ALL LEGAL ADULTS) years of breastfeeding.

She looked over at me with a smile. “Oh, hello Kayle, I was just practicing my cooking. Would you like breakfast?”

The moment I saw her, my hands shot to my unprotected crotch. “A-a-ah, n-no… See, I-I’m… I want to get in the sh-shower! So I don’t take all the h-hot-!”

Georgia grabbed a knife and stabbed table. It wobbled as she removed her hand. “Oh? Should I join you in the shower instead?” Her kind voice and beautiful face didn’t convey it at all, but that was a threat. Eat with me, or I’ll join you in the shower and there’s no way you can keep yourself from getting hard.

I reluctantly nodded and went over. I pulled out a stool and climbed up.

Georgia pulled the knife from the table (there were many knife wounds in the table from similar situations) and put it back in the holder. With a kind smile and a wink, Georgia turned around.

…She had nothing on but an apron.

A light pink apron. Two strands formed an X across her back. It delicately flowed down her legs to her knees, and the front was tight in the chest, her reverse nipples didn’t press against the fabric. The front was low cut too. From my angle, I could see side boob when she lifted her arms to get the utensils in place, and her ass looked large from my angle, I couldn’t see her pussy.

Mhh… Her back. The way there was no body fat and you could see the sexy indent of her spine and shoulder blades…

“How would you like your eggs?” Her butt jiggled slightly as she spoke, but her question brought me back to reality. My dick was the hardest it could possibly be but safely hidden under the table.

“Scram-WHOLE! I mean whole! I want the yoke intact! O-over easy!”

Georgia giggled and twisted her back to look at me, letting me see exactly how big her boobs were, and how nice her ass was. “Relax, Sis! I’m not gonna hit your little hangers. I’m preparing breakfast.”

I was sweating a little and crossed my legs under the table. One side of the table had cabinet’s underneath, so if she bent down she couldn’t see me from her side.

“O-oh…I…I see…” I looked down and pushed my shoulders forward.

Georgia cracked the egg on the side of the pan and let its contents fall in as it began to sizzle. “Now Kayle, I know you have a boner right now.” My eyes shot open and the color drained from my face. “What do you think would be a good punishment?”

“…L-letting me take a shower and flushing the toilet every few minutes?”

Georgia shook her head as she tried to flip the egg. She didn’t put butter or spray the pan, so the egg was sticking. “No no, mom gave us the rule to hurt your testicles.” She frowned at the egg. “You said you wanted over easy, but is scrambled okay?”

“Y-yessss… Scrambled is fine…”

“Excellent!” She innocently bounced a little and I was mesmerized. “Now, as for your punishment, I was to make breakfast for everyone and you are going to assist.”

“…” I hopped down and walked over to her. My thumb-sized erection wasn’t much, but it was obviously a boner that needed to be punished. I didn’t bother covering it, that would have just made her mad. “S-so… How is this related to hurting my balls?” My voice peaked a little at the end. I was preparing for the worst.

“Because!” She turned to me. “You’ll never-pffft..!” She looked at my crotch and couldn’t help herself. She bent down and grabbed both knees. Her cheeks were puffed out. “I-I’m sorry..!” She stood up and composed herself.

My face was bright red and I looked down in shame.

She cleared her throat and looked away. “I’m sorry. That was very rude. A lady shouldn’t make fun of someone for her… ‘Dissabilities’.”

I slumped my shoulders.

“It’s not your fault you don’t have the genitals of a pornstar, nor is it your fault you don’t even have a regular sized penis.”

I wanted to curl up into a ball a die.

“While it is true our (futa) mom may be rather gifted in that area, the futanaris on our mothers side are not.” She paused for a moment, letting me taking in how I might take after them. “But they all managed to have children!” Georgia put a hand around my waist and pulled me against her right side.

My dick was soft and there wasn’t much she could do to change that.

Her voice was filled with pity. “Just look at that… You’re already developing a figure but your most important spot has been ignored entirely.” She looked up. “Genetics are cruel indeed.” She used the hand on my waist to pull my head closer to her boobs. “Well, it is for futas. I suppose anybody could enjoy a smaller chest, but I can’t imagine many have a taste for those small in the privates.”

I could handle a lot of abuse from my family, but them making fun of how small I was was always the worst.

“Besides!” Georgia said, getting down to one knee and looking me in the eye. “There are more ways to please a woman than just being big down there.”

I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes. “R-really?”

“Of course!”

WHAM!! She swung her hand up and tapped my defenseless sack.

“A-aaGH!” I fell to my knees, then landed on my side.

“Most just won’t feel good for you. Though perhaps you could train your tongue and fingers.” She clasped her hands together and stood up. “Anyway, before I was distracted, I was going to say your punishment was that you wouldn’t see it coming as you helped me.” She picked me up and braced me against the counter. “It’s dangerous to cook with your shirt off, let me fetch you an apron.

She walked off with a swing in her hips, but I was too hurt (mentally and physically) to appreciate it.

Georgia came back with a nice purple apron. She put it on my and it was a little big but not by much. She took scissors and cut a hole in the crotch… Dangerously close to giving me a penectomy. Then she gently pulled my genitals through the hole.

The apron belonged to the third sister, and they’d have words about this. Then the third sister would cut off a lot of Georiga’s precious hair while she slept.

Anyway, I helped Georgia make breakfast for the next 20 minutes and there were only two ballbusts in that time. I was permanently flaccid. Georgia’s words were effective in making me soft until I woke up with morning wood the next day.

So. The first nut bust was simple. I had been pealing bacon one by one and I handed the second to last one to her. She took it, then she swung the grease covered spatula up into my testicles.

“AAAAAAAAHHHH!” I screamed as the grease burned my flesh… In a kind of good way.

…

…I dunno man. There was something about that one that… The sort of cold, cruel indifference of Georgia, someone with such a kind and motherly face, hitting me in my most vulnerable spot with such a brutal weapon… Even as I laid on the ground, desperately humping the air to get the wind to cool it off… I… Didn’t like it… But it wasn’t as bad as the punch she gave earlier… I… Maybe I didn’t ‘didn’t’ like it…

Well…

Anyway. The next ballbust came when she was using a ladle to stir soup. I had basically recovered at that point, even if I was hunched over a little.

Georgia put some soup (It may have been chowder? I don’t remember a lot of the non-ballbusting stuff, but it was pretty thick) into the ladle. “Kayle taste test this.”

She expertly swung the ladle counterclockwise, directly into my nuts. I didn’t see it coming! I fell to my knees, holding my junk but managing to stay upright. Georgia held the side of my face and lifted my head up, then smoothly put the ladle to my lips and fed me some of the soup. She didn’t spill a drop.

“How’s it taste?” There was the barest hint of desperation in her voice, she wanted to be a good cook.

I was convulsing in pain, but I drank it all and forced out an answer. “G-goo… Good.”

She rotated the utensil and licked some of the white soup that was caught on the metal underside.

Georgia smiled, put the ladle back and clasped her hands. “Fantastic! Fantastic! Everyone will love it!” She lifted me up under the arms and gave me a hug, smashing my face between her boobs. “You really helped me out a lot Kayle, and for that, I’ll castrate you quickly.”

I went cold. “Wh-what?”

She pulled away. “Just kidding!” She winked and kissed me on the cheek.

After that, she set me on the ground, patted my head, and sent me off to go take a shower and get dressed.

I went to school with Delilah, and there was no further incidences that day. Everyone liked the breakfast we made, and Georgia told them all to give me a break and not kick me in the nuts for a bit.

That night, all us sisters were in the living room watching some movie. I had my legs wide open and my package out to the world. It that was the first time in my life my nuts had ever felt safe. A sex scene even came up, I got a boner, but Georgia didn’t let anybody do anything to me. When mom wasn’t there, Georgia was in charge and everyone knew it.

So! Let’s fast forward a few years!

We were all older (OLDER ADULTS CAUSE WE WERE ALL LEGAL ADULTS WHEN THE PRIOR STUFF HAPPENED), and I was finally done with puberty. I was 5’8, my mom was a lot less strict on me, and I could live my own life. My hair was even a bit more wavy, she didn’t make me comb it perfectly straight.

So to me, puberty seemed to age up my body over the course of years, but all my dick growth happened overnight. I slept in my own room, so I was the only one to notice that my fat wang suddenly was down to my knees while flaccid and had the girth of someone’s forearm. My balls were a lot bigger too, that took a lot of getting used to.

In reality, of course, my cock got bigger and bigger over the course of a few months, and at this point I already lost my virginity to Delilah and the youngest sister, Ruth. This was the first day I notice how well and truly monstrous my cock had gotten.

So I went downstairs in the morning, this was summer so there was no school, our parents were doing something somewhere else, and the second and third sisters were doing something elsewhere as well.

I walked into the kitchen, tired and rubbing my eyes, and there they were. Rue, Delilah, and Georgia.

Delilah looked like a copy of me and was sitting at the island table. Georgia had gotten more thick in all the right places, and was sitting next to her, both reading a paper about a blood drive that Delilah would force Georgia to go to (Georgia didn’t like needles).

Rue was by the stove. She… Wore only an apron. She was half a head shorter than me and fully grown. Her face was energetic and full of life! Her short brown hair was shoulder length when wet, but she stylized it to poke away from her head. Her body was petite, but she still had a sizably pair of tits and a firm ass. The apron she wore was a navy blue, it had a thin ribbon tied in the back, to show off more of her shapely bum, and her back dimples. It had a loop around her neck, to show off more of her sexy back.

Upon seeing her, I felt my pajama bottoms tighten a bit and I forgot whatever I came down to get. I slyly walked over behind her as she fried something in the pan and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her on the cheek. “Good morning Rue.” And got a great look of her boobs from the top, a lot of cleavage and her small, hard nipples were poking through the thin fabric.

“Good morning Sis.” Her voice was a little more high pitched then the rest of ours, and she focused intently on the food.

I moved my hands a little high to grab her boob, but she launched her hand down and hammer fisted my sizeable right nut. “Don’t mess me up! I’m finally gonna get this!”

“AGH!” I fell to the ground, as you’d expect.

“Ohoho!” Georgia said. “That was impressive Rue! You didn’t look yet you hit such a small target! All these years of practice must have given you laser focus on your target.”

Delilah and Rue gave her a silent look. ‘Small’? We all understood at the same time. Georgia must have not seen my sack in months. They decided not to say anything.

I, however, was sick of it! I hated Georgia calling me small! Calling my dick worthless! It was big now! I could really give it to a woman! Delilah and Rue loved it, so I’d show Georgia too!

I stayed out of sight for a while as I had developed the ballbusting fetish by now and I didn’t want Georgia to see the massive tent in my pants. When Rue walked past on her way to the fridge, she looked down at me and our eyes were in agreement. My loving little sister would help me out. All that day, she’d give me a few punches or kicks to get me going, but she wouldn’t let me cum. It needed to all be backed up in my system.

It was hard not to masturbate, but Delilah was good at keeping me from it.

The night quickly came, and I was so close to cumming, I’d been teased so much!

In the middle of the night, I was in my pajamas and left my room. I wore pajama shorts that stopped around mid thigh so my cock hung out of them. I waited in the hallway for Rue to open the door (Georgia and Rue slept in the same room), and, giving me a supportive tap on the nuts, she let me in, closing the door behind me.

Moonlight shined in from the far window and illuminated Georgia’s bed just slightly. She was under the sheets, but it was a hot night and she slept naked. The sheets only covered the waist down, her big boobs with the sexy inverted nipples were on full display.

I licked my lips, then gave a nod to Rue. She locked the door and sat in front on her bed.

So, I crawled on to Georgia’s bed, and brought my fat monster cock out of my silky pajama shorts.

She gave a tired moan as she felt the bed shift. I moved slowly as not to disturb her. Yet. Rue also moaned slightly when she saw me.

I crawled up on top of her, my knees between her legs and my hands by her torso. Georgia’s right arm was covering her forehead and her left arm was behind her pillow. My erect cock was standing straight up, hanging just off her body.

“Hey!” I said in a whisper. “Georgia!” I tapped her shoulder.

“Hmm… MmM…” Her eyes were still closed and she stirred awake.” R…ue? Mmm-what do you need?”

“No, it’s not Rue, it’s me! Kayle!”

“…Kay-le?” She forced her eyes awake. “Why..?”

“Well, remember how you keep saying my dick is small?”

“…” She shifted a little, putting her eblows down to lift herself up, then she rubbed her eyes. “Y-yeah… Did that really upset you? I’m sorry, I thought it was good fun. Had you told me it bothered you I would have stopped.”

“…” That… Wasn’t what I wanted to hear. I immediately went flaccid and my cock dropped to her stomach with a plop. I… Wanted her to continue saying I was small, then I’d shove it down her throat all the way to the hilt.

Georgia raised an eyebrow and looked down at her stomach. By sleeping naked, her boobs were to the side and she could see. “…AAH! Wh-what is that?!”

I smiled. “My cock!” I reached forward and pined her to the ground. “The fat cock that you’ve made fun of for so long!”

“Th-that?! That’s your?” Her pupils were constricted.

“What was that you’ve always said? Some futa’s aren’t bless with such a monster cock?” I flashed a sadistic smile as I got hard again.

“Wh-why  are you?! Y-… What’s your intent here?”

I bridged the gap between our faces, our noses almost touching. “I’m going to fuck you until you beg for more of my giant cock.”

Her face expressed fear, which was just what I wanted!

Rue came over and, since I was busy pinning Georgia down, held my hips and directed my cock into place, just teasing our big sister’s pussy.

“N-n-now Kayle! I’m… I’m sure you’re upset by my constant abuse but-!” Rue shifted her hands to my ass and pushed me inside, only enough for the girthy head of my cock to penetrate. “Ooooh~! Never mind I take it back! Go all the way in and split me in half!”

I took a mocking tone. “Are you sure?”

“Of course! I want it! It’s already so different from my fingers I need to feel the entire thing!”

“Great!”

So I shoved my thing down to the balls and she was loving every second of it. I was playing a devious game though, I started off pumping away as hard as I could.

“H-hey! Slow down!” “You’re going to fast!” “Oh fuck, actually, keep going!” At this point I flipped her around and went in doggy style. Her plump ass was so nice to grab, and I mounted her, nibbling on her ear and feeling her warmth as I pressed my breasts against her back. She was holding us both up on her arms and I explored every inch of her delicate flesh as I pounded away. “Much more of this and I’ll lose my mind!” “Are you about to cum already?” “W-wait! I still haven’t cum yet! Slow d-!”

SQUELCH!

I jizzed my fat load all into her pussy and it exploded out the sides as my balls stored far too much for her to handle. I moaned right into her ear as I gave the deepest thrusts, then as the last bits shot out, I went limp. I was sweating, collapsed on top of her.

“Wh-what was that?!” She yelled, looking back at me with an annoyed and desperate look.

I slowly got out of her, then fell to the side. I was on my back with my legs open. My pajama top was still on, as were my shorts, just pulled down slightly. My balls hung down and rested on the bed. My heavy cock was draped over my right thigh, the head landing far away as it was long even when flaccid.

Georgia propped herself on the side. “What the hell?!”

“Hmm?” I was in that post sex bliss. “What d’you mean?”

“That was over way too quickly!” She turned to Rue, who was quietly waiting on her bed, hands on her thighs and sitting on her calfs. “Is she that quick with you!?”

“No. She can usually go for a good six minutes, if she’s not too tired.”

Georgia looked at me with such longing. Six. Minutes.

I shrugged. My eyes felt heavy and one hand was on my tummy. “Ehh, I like her more. She never called me small so I go out of my way to make sure she’s satisfied first.”

Georiga looked so fucking pissed, it was great.

Anyway, she slammed her fist into my balls, I don’t think she knew at this point that I enjoyed it, then she turned away and slung the covers over herself.

I was in pain, of course, but a really good pain. Then Rue came over, helped me into her bed, and we fucked all night.

Rue’s a pal. She moaned louder than normal just to let Georgia know what she was missing, and I kept complimenting her body, her sexy fucking waist and her nice hips, she had such tight skin and it was way better than some gross older sister who was years past her prime.

Sometimes, when Georgia was home and our parents weren’t, Rue and I pounded all over the house, right in front of her. A few weeks of teasing and agony passed before I finally had real sex with Georgia.


End file.
